nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem (series)
:This article is about the Fire Emblem series. For the game named "Fire Emblem" in North America, see Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Fire Emblem is a series of tactical RPG games released on eight Nintendo platforms, which includes Famicom, Super Famicom, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, and Nintendo Switch. The games are developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. The director of the first 6 games was Shouzou Kaga, who left the company afterwards and had his role filled by Tohru Narihiro for further games until the 2nd DS title when he transitioned to producer. It is credited with being the first tactical RPG. Gameplay The gameplay in Fire Emblem games are remarkably similar across all games, with each game usually adding something significant to the formula. Common features Fire Emblem gameplay involves using a handful of units on a grid-based map to defeat enemy units. During their turn, the player is able to move their units one at a time and attack an enemy if they are within the unit's range. Once a unit has moved, the unit cannot be moved again during that turn. Once the player has moved all of their units, their turn ends and the enemy's turn begins, where their units will move to attack yours. Each unit is unique in that they have a class, which determines what weapons they are capable of using, how many grid spaces they can move, etc. Each unit also has growth rates, which determine which stats grow upon the unit leveling up. In every game starting with Mystery of the Emblem (and excluding Archanean War Chronicles due to the nature of that particular game), units have supports with one another. Supports are mostly stuff that develops the background of characters, but they also provide adjacency boosts in a fight. In the more recent iterations, achieving max support with characters can unlock alternate classes for a character and give access to Paralogues with new characters. Fire Emblem History The Fire Emblem series was initially exclusive to Japan, but following the inclusion of Marth and Roy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, 2003's Fire Emblem ''saw an international release, with every following game, excluding New Mystery of the Emblem, being released internationally as well. Following his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Marth would return to the series in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but Roy would be replaced by Ike. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, in addition to Marth and Ike returning, Robin and Lucina from Awakening were also added as playable fighters. About 7 months of the game's release, Roy was re-added to the game as a DLC character, followed by Corrin from Fates an additional 8 months later. List of Fire Emblem games There are a total of 17 main games in the Fire Emblem series. 3 of these are remakes. In addition, there are three spinoffs *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light'' - Famicom (1990) *''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' - Famicom (1992) *''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' - Super Famicom (1994) *''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' - Super Famicom (1996) *''BS Fire Emblem: Archanean War Chronicles'' - Satellaview (1997) *''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' - Super Famicom (1999) *''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' - Game Boy Advance (2002) *''Fire Emblem'' - Game Boy Advance (Released in Japan as Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, 2003) *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' - Game Boy Advance (2004) *''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' - Nintendo GameCube (2005) *''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' - Wii (2007) *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' - Nintendo DS (2008) - Remake of Shadow Dragons and the Blade of Light *''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ~Heroes of Light and Shadow~'' - Nintendo DS (2010) - Remake of Mystery of the Emblem *''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' - Nintendo 3DS (2012) * Fire Emblem Fates - Nintendo 3DS (2015) * ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' - Nintendo 3DS (2017) - Remake of Gaiden * Fire Emblem Switch - Nintendo Switch (2018) Spinoffs Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE is a crossover, turn-based role-playing game between the Fire Emblem series and Shin Megami Tensei series. Fire Emblem Warriors is beat'em up game from Omega Force and Team Ninja at Koei Tecmo. It will be releasing in Fall 2017 on both the Nintendo Switch and the New Nintendo 3DS. Fire Emblem Heroes is a mobile game that takes the series elements and simplifies it into a single screen affair. In addition, most characters from the series are included with a big emphasis on Awakening and Fates. Fire Emblem Cipher For the 25th anniversary of the Fire Emblem series and to accompany the launch of Fates, Nintendo launched a collectible card game based on the Fire Emblem series called Fire Emblem Cipher. It incorporates characters from across the Fire Emblem series through various card packs based on different games. The card game also ties into Fates by allowing 3 characters to be unlocked in-game via code, those being Marth, Lucina, and Minerva, all at level 10, and none of them promotable by any method. Fire Emblem: Trading Card Game In the August 2001, NTT Publishing Co., Ltd. released Fire Emblem: Trading Card Game in Japan. It features characters, items, skills, and locations from the first five Fire Emblem games. It features seven full expansions and 50 promotional cards not tied to any particular expansion. The first three expansions, the first one going unnamed, the second being titled Bonds of Fate, and the third being titled A New Power, featured characters from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. The fourth expansion, titled Disturbance in Thracia, featured characters from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. The fifth expansion, not counted as a series and simply titled Jugdral Anthology, featured characters from both Seisen no Keifu and Thracia 776. The final two series featured characters from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. The game was discontinued sometime around 2006. External links *"Fire Emblem (series)" on the Fire Emblem Wikia es:Fire Emblem Category:Video game series Category:Fire Emblem Category:Formerly Japan exclusive video game franchises Category:Virtual Console games